


The Stealthy President

by jokermans



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokermans/pseuds/jokermans
Summary: Makoto tries to sneakily follow Akira around but she ends up with something more from her observations.





	The Stealthy President

**Author's Note:**

> Another Akira-Makoto story. Which is different from my usual pairing. But I loved this part in the game where she tries to sneak and tail you around. Increased my affection for her by a lot. Needed to write about it! If you recall the dialogues from the game, then some things may sound familiar. Hope you enjoy it!

-Prologue- 

Makoto was getting ready for school. She finished her breakfast and made sure her attire was perfect. Something that was fitting of a student council president. Someone people would look up to. She began with a deep breath before she stepped out of her apartment building. 

“Alright. The principal is counting on me. Not only that, the student body needs my help. I need to alleviate the situation with these phantom thieves.” she says to herself to psyche herself up.

“Also…to protect my sister.” Makoto sighs a little. 

She remembers the subtle warning the principal said to her if there were any bad marks on her standing. She had to do this. She had to be the model student. But slowly, the stress of being forced to do a task so big, and always being the model student is affecting Makoto. Slowly, her heart yearns to break free.

-Present-

Makoto Niijima, Student Council President. Akira was aware of how she’s been following him closely ever since they finished up with the Madarame Case. She’s been on his tail for some time now. Akira recalls and agrees to what Morgana has been saying. She was sharp. But for some reason, even if she was trying to expose who the Phantom Thieves were, Akira had a feeling that there was something more with this girl. He’s seen her around campus before, but only after several interactions, did Akira sense a bit of familiarity. That there’s something he can relate to with her. He wasn’t sure yet what it was but in the meantime, he couldn’t help but laugh a little every time she tried sneaking around after her. 

“She’s actually really pretty, right?” Akira said to Morgana who happened to be in his bag. They both noticed how in between class hours and after school, she would at least be just a hallway away. She happened to always be “reading” a book or a manga. This covered her face but in reality, it was quite a poor way to “stalk” people.

Morgana gave him a sigh. He decided to answer the young teenage boy back honestly.

“Well… yeah, she is pretty. Though Lady Ann is still definitely my type, I can definitely see what her appeal is… But don’t forget that she is also trying to EXPOSE us, Akira.” said Morgana with a bit of a loud tone. 

Fortunately, only Akira could understand him. Other people would only hear the “meows” of a cat. Akira chuckled at his comment. He knew that. But he felt that there was some sort of sincerity oozing out of the student council president. He felt that she was truly trying to help her fellow students. Unfortunately, it seems that she thought that to help them right now, would be to expose he and his friends. Akira though decided to indulge her and maybe tease her a little. He starts to approach the student council president for a nice chat.

“Oh hello Niijima-Senpai. How are you doing?” said Akira.

She however didn’t seem phased by his approach. She adjusted a bit of her hair behind her ear and looked at him with a calm but sweet smile.

“Oh wow. She’s actually really cute.” Akira thought after closer inspection. It was the red in her eyes, her cute lips, and her beautiful white complexion. She also held the bearing of a fine young lady. Akira then realised he was enumerating traits he liked about Makoto. “Not good. Better not be falling for her. haha” Akira thought and laughed to himself. This all happened in the manner of a few seconds. Makoto replied to his earlier question.

“Oh hello, Kurusu-kun. I’m quite fine. Thank you for asking. Are you alone today? I had heard you were quite the troublemaker, but you seem to be behaving yourself.” Makoto said with a normal tone. 

Her voice had no wicked intent and it sounded more like an observational remark. Other people could have been offended by her remark but Akira felt no such thing. He knew what she was trying to say.

“Well. It’s difficult when people label you right away without getting a chance to prove yourself. It’s definitely harder to remove a bad remark on you than a good one. Just trying to be a good student like yourself.” Akira said with a wink. 

“No need for flattery. But if you’re trying to be a model student then that’s great to hear. Also, I understand that bad rumours are hard to get rid off. I’m sure if you continue to be a role model student, it will fade eventually. Anyway, I’ll be off then.”

Makoto then leaves in the opposite direction with her book in her face. Akira and Morgana observed her as she walked away.

“She really kept her cool, didn’t she?” said Morgana. 

“Yeah. We’re up against a formidable foe, now.” said Akira. He actually was excited for the challenge.

The next encounter came two days later. Akira was about to change trains to head to school and it just so happens that he caught the same train Makoto was trying to catch. She spotted him and approached to make conversation.

“We meet again.” she said.

“Yup. Good morning.” Akira gave a genuine smile. He wondered what she was going to say next.

“It appears you’re laying low lately. What’s changed?” she said.

Akira was a bit confused. “Laying low?” he thought. He was wondering why it sounded like he was a guy who just escaped from prison. I guess they did take a break after Madarame’s case but in all honesty, he felt he didn’t do anything drastically different with his schedule.

“I’m acting the same as usual?” said Akira. He honestly felt he was.

“Really… is it just my imagination then? Anyhow I wish the culprit would come forward soon… It’s absurd to pretend I can do the police’s job… I wish he considered my feelings before asking me this.”

Akira was surprised she mentioned this of all of a sudden. Why would she say that out loud? It seemed like Makoto noticed her own mistake and excused herself. He understood a little more about her situation. She definitely was given a task too big for just one student. If the rumours about Makoto were true, it meant that she was being asked by the principal to find out whom the Phantom Thieves were. “He” was the one she wished that considered her feelings. He understood now that she wasn’t thrilled that she was being told to do this. This gave Akira a lot to think about. 

“Maybe the pressure is getting to her?” he thought. 

The next time he noticed her sneaking up on him after class, he once again decided to try to catch her off guard. But like last time, she was ready for his chat-up.

“Hello Niijima-Senpai.”

“Oh hello again, Kurusu-kun. The students seem to still be a little anxious, so I’ve been going around talking to them today… This is just my part of my duty as the student council president. Not that you’d understand.”

This was the first time he felt a bit offended. What wouldn’t he understand? He’s dealt with a lot people before. He’s had great responsibilities as well. Sure he was never a student council president, but right now, he secretly tried his best to help people through the Metaverse. 

“Why not make me understand? I’d be glad to help out with talking to the other students.” said Akira trying to hide the bit of frustration from her comment. 

“Really?” said Makoto. There was a bit of shock from her reply. 

She thought for a moment and spoke up.

“…Hmm… No it’s all right. It’s my responsibility. I’m sorry. I must have sounded a bit offensive. But thank you for the offer. I’ll be going now.” 

Makoto once again left his sight. Akira however felt that she was just somewhere nearby observing him. He felt he understood her more just now. There was a ton of responsibilities on her shoulders. The honest reply of help lightened her mood a little. Akira started to think that maybe… she needed help too. He smiles and continues the rest of his day.

The next time he caught her sneaking up on him was a few days later. This time, he had her on the ropes. Makoto wasn’t happy that her observations of Akira weren’t leading to many results. He wasn’t going to leave her sights. He took another corner at the end of the hallway. Makoto once again followed but what she didn’t expect was Akira waiting for her right around the corner. He had a huge grin on his face.

“Why Niijima-Senpai. What a pleasant surprise.” he said.

Makoto was flustered. She literally bumped into him. She had to say something quick.

“Ah…Wh-what is it? I’m so sorry. I was engrossed in my book I didn’t notice you…” This was all she could think off. She was trying to hide the red on her face.

“Oh really. That book must be really good.” Akira smiled with a knowing look. 

“Did he know I was following him?” she thought. She had to get out now. 

“Oh I almost forgot that I have a student council meeting to attend. Are we done here…? Well then, see you!” Makoto left for the student council room. 

“Whew. That was a close one.” she thought and sighed in relief.

Akira on the other hand had a smile of victory. Morgana in his bag looked out and smiled too.

“Haha. Leader. You got her good.” 

Akira brought up his hand to the cat in his bag and made for a fist bump, which Morgana replied with a tap from his paw. He couldn't make a fist but Akira knew he replied trying to. They both laughed a little and headed home. 

Ever since that day, Makoto was extra cautious. She always thought she was very sneaky but now she doubted her “stealth” skills. Every time she tried following Akira, she had the feeling that he already knew she was there. 

“There was no way… right?” she thought.

It was another day after school. They were still on campus. Just like last time, Akira approached straight for her quickly. Makoto tried thinking up something to say. She tried talking about the recent news of the Phantom Thieves stealing the heart of the famous Madarame.

“O-oh… you’re still here? What have Sakamoto-kun and Takamaki-san been saying about that shocking Madarame case?”

It wasn’t very graceful how she started the conversation. But it was the best she could come up with at the moment. Akira looked at her inquisitively. It went straight to the point about how she suspected them as the Phantom Thieves. Akira however replied with an honest smile.

“We talked about it. We didn’t know Madarame personally but they felt glad that the truth about his works was revealed. Isn’t it also important that people be rewarded for their own works and not be just used by somebody else?” asked Akira.

That statement kind of stung a little. She was doing a task asked by the principal and right now, no one knows she’s trying her best for the school. She’s not doing it for the recognition but sometimes; she just wants someone to understand what she’s going through.

“I-I see… O-oh, um… never mind. I was simply curious.” Makoto decided to leave after she spoke up again. 

Akira notices once again the strain in her voice. “She really must be having a hard time huh?” he thought.

The next time he saw her walking in campus was after the posters of the principal asking the student body for help and referring to the student council for any information were released. Akira once again could tell that Makoto was having difficulties. She wasn’t sneaking around that day and she seemed more stressed than ever. He felt bad for her. He already knew that Makoto was just trying her best. There were even rumors that she knew about Kamoshida’s abuses. They were just horrible rumors, he could tell. He just knew that Makoto would never be okay with such a thing if she knew about it. “I guess even if you’re a model student, a bad rumor can affect your reputation.” he thought.

It was about two days after when he finally caught Makoto sneaking up on him outside of campus. He was at the train station when he recognized that familiar girl with a book to her face.

“This is a first.” he thought.

He started thinking about how cute she looked when she snuck around. “Yet she still seems so graceful.” Akira thought. He knew it was too late for him. He had a crush on the girl. 

Today actually, he had a free afternoon and was wondering if he was going to do some part time work or have some fun. He decided to see how far Makoto was going to follow.

At the same time, Makoto was more determined than ever to find evidence. She had to find something. Unfortunately for her, Akira decided to walk up and go straight for her. Once again he pretended to be surprised in seeing her. 

“Hello Niijima-Senpai.” he smiled.

“M-my, what a coincidence!” she said.

“Were you perhaps… going back to the scene of the crime…?” she asked.

Makoto then realized how dumb that sounded and screamed in her head. “What am I saying?!” she thought. She had to change the subject.

“Uummm, this book is so good, I just can’t stop reading it. I hope the next volume comes out soon…”

Akira then looks at the book and gives her a remark she wasn’t expecting.

“Ah! I’ve read this one! It looks like you’re more than halfway through. I love in the first chapter when…”

“Noooo!!!” Makoto said loudly. She was trying to stop him from talking further to avoid spoilers because sadly, she actually hasn’t read through this book yet. Now she was in the predicament of trying to explain why she suddenly screamed out loud. 

“I mean…uhm…I don’t want to hear it again because I like to read it like new by myself!” said Makoto with a bit of a laugh. “That was a stupid explanation!” she thought.

“Ooookay?” said Akira with a inquisitive and once again knowing look. 

“Uhmm…I’ll be going now.” said Makoto with a bit of red on her face.

She still had to follow him today no matter what. She waited until he was out of sight before trying to tail him again. About half an hour later, they were at Shibuya. Makoto was having a bit of difficulty following him. She sighed and started to talk to herself due to the stress.

“There are certainly a lot of people in Shibuya… I need to make sure I don’t lose sight of—“ but before she could finish, there stood behind her a smiling Akira Kurusu. She got so flustered she barely came up with a reply. 

“Oh don’t mind me. I was simply talking to myself! Ha.. ha…!” Makoto definitely had a guilty face on.

She was caught red handed. She was expecting an angry reply but instead, it was another smirk. It was followed by words she didn’t expect as well.

“Would you like to go around with me, Niijima-Senpai?” asked Akira.

“Whu-what?” said Makoto.

“I know you’ve been following me. I mean, you’ve been following me for several days now. But I didn’t want to say anything. Now, I just can't help but feel like, I should just invite you to go around with me. At least you can know exactly what I’m doing, right?” said Akira.

Makoto was speechless. She was right in her hunch that he knew she was following him. Now here he was inviting her to go around with him. He realized that Akira Kurusu was no ordinary guy.

“Isn’t it the point to actually get to know me right? If you hang out with me, that’ll be a lot easier. Besides, I’d like to get to know you more too.” said Akira with a smile.

“You’d like to get to know me?” asked Makoto. She was shocked once again. A boy has never straight out asked her to get to know her better. Maybe it was because she could be intimidating at first and it became worse when she became student council president. Now here was a boy doing so. She started to realize that it was like he was “asking her out.” A hint of red was forming on her cheeks. It didn’t help when she noticed that Akira was actually more handsome than she recalled. She had to remain calm and turn him down but Akira spoke up once again before she could.

“I mean. I don’t think you’re busy now aside from following me. If you’re worried about studies and exams, my grades are quite excellent. Top of the class!” He gave a wink.

It’s true that she’s heard that Akira’s grades were excellent which made all the rumors of his even stranger. In the end, she gave up and decided to go with the mysterious boy. 

“I-I guess it wouldn’t be such a bad idea… but… first I’d like to apologise to you for following you around.” Makoto bowed with a honest apologetic face. She felt it best to do so since she was caught anyway. It’s definitely not proper to be sneaking around. Definitely not for a lady.

“It’s alright. I actually thought you were really cute.” Akira rubbed the back of his neck and a bit of red showed on his cheeks. 

“I mean a pretty girl like you following me around. There are guys who would dream for that.” he said honestly. He laughed a little and gave Makoto a warm smile.

“Cu-Cute?! Pre-Pretty girl?!” she said out loud. Makoto’s heart beat extra loud for the first time that afternoon. In fact, it hadn’t stopped beating loudly after those remarks.

“You can’t just say stuff like that so nonchalantly, Kurusu-kun!” said Makoto. “People might get the wrong idea!”

“But it’s true.” said Akira with the red still permeating on his face. “Anyway. Would you like to first have a coffee with me? There’s a restaurant nearby I go to.” 

In the end, Makoto sighed in defeat as red hit her cheeks. “Oh-okay.”

“Oh! One last thing! You can call me, Akira. Is it alright, if I call you by your first name, Niijima-Senpai?”

Makoto was curious to why he was being so friendly. Yet, for the first time, she actually felt that it would be all right to let her guard down around him. He did know she was following him and yet, didn’t react negatively. He was definitely a mystery. Her heart was also beating unnaturally faster than normal. She decided that it was fine to let him.

“Oh sure. I don’t mind… Akira-kun.” she smiled. It was a smile of relief that she hasn’t done for some time now. Not forced but an honest one. 

“Okay… let’s get going, Makoto.” Akira smiled in return. His heart was beating faster as they both headed for the nearby restaurant together. He just knew that something special has begun.


End file.
